Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a pixel structure, and particularly to a pixel structure suitable for blue phase liquid crystals and a display panel thereof.
Description of Related Art
To satisfy public demand, manufacturers in the field of display devices are devoted to the development of blue phase liquid crystal display devices which have the property of quick response time. Take blue phase liquid crystal material as an example, generally a transverse electric field is required such that the blue phase liquid crystal material can function as a light valve. Presently, an electrode design of IPS (In-Plane Switching) display module has been used by manufacturers to drive the blue phase liquid crystal molecules in the blue phase liquid crystal display device.
Generally speaking, when a display device has a favorable performance in dark state or bright state, a display contrast ratio may be enhanced to provide a more preferable display quality for the display device. However, in most cases, the problem of high operation voltage occurs on the blue phase liquid crystal display device. In reducing operation voltage, the known methods also cause problems such as light leakage in a dark state and decreased contrast ratio and the like. Therefore, how to reduce operation voltage of a display device and reduce light leakage in a dark state to enhance contrast ratio has become an important research topic for persons skilled in the art.